


My cup of tea: Victuuri & rarepairs edition YOI Regency Week 2020

by elianthos



Series: Eli's Yuri On Ice Fanart Collection [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Fanart, M/M, NSFW art in Chapter 4, Regency Romance, YOI Regency Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/pseuds/elianthos
Summary: A little collection of fanarts I did for the the YOI Regency Week, based on the Week prompts.The fourth piece/chapter is a bit smutty hence the NSFW warning just for that one. Please open or skip said chapter accordingly.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Georgi Popovich, Nishigori Takeshi/Nishigori Yuuko, Sara Crispino/Emil Nekola
Series: Eli's Yuri On Ice Fanart Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/719406
Comments: 24
Kudos: 59
Collections: YOI REGENCY WEEK





	1. Tea and dessert (oh my)

Chris and his mystery man enjoying tea (Day 1 prompt! ) and of course Chris’ regal kitty Queen testing her human’s beau :P.

Chris is wearing a smoking gown, which is actually an indoor garment, more like a snazzy pajama. In contemporary terms it’s like he is meeting his man on a date outdoors wearing just his fancy undies under? How scandalous :P

Both castle and teacups are authentic XIX century refs btw.

\- The Greek key pattern was all the rage along with the big trend for Pompeii-inspired ancient Rome designs since they had discovered - unearthed? excavated? - the city just in the previous century :D.

\- The smoking suit was much in vogue in late Victorian times but honestly this one was so Chris-friendly I couldn’t resist. And it allows him to wear a nice sort of fez cap wherein the Regency ladies could strut some lovely turbans.

\- The sweets on the plate are an Italian twist on a XIX century French pastry engraving… they looked both really *booby* (- mature Eros tangent ! - ) but also pretty similar to Italian _*cassata*_ when they make it mignon-sized XDD and also to the so-called _*capezzoli di Venere*_ local pastries. As Giacometti is an Italian roots surname + the Brits were intensely trading with Sicily by the XIX century... a fusion dessert was born :P .

This fanart collection is also on twitter (tumblr links included too) the link is [here](https://twitter.com/bowldeepfannish/status/1262275416783499264) :D


	2. Blooming words, blossoming feelings

Georgila romance ahoy :D. **Day 2: _Courting + Letters_ and Day 6: _Flowers_** prompts. Letters were one of the pillars of courtship, and the gift of a red rose a token of romantic affection.  
Result: Georgi and Mila exchanging glances and letters in a sunny Regency garden...


	3. Sunset & Sensibility

_**Day 6: Love Confession**_ & _**Flowers** _theme. But who's confessing to whom here really? :P   
  


\- Blue/violet violets symbolize love & faithfulness. Peony is for beauty, happiness, prosperity and marriage.

After all no true Regency gentleman would confess his love without intention to marry… but maybe Mila is the one popping the question here.

\- The landscape reffed here is Bodiam castle in Essex :). 


	4. Day 5 & 7: Free Day / Etiquette ( breaking ). The NSFW chapter

**Day 5 & 7: Free Day / Etiquette _(-breaking )_**. In other words Victuuri be smuttin' on a balcony...   
  



	5. Endings and Beginnings.

Day #1 prompt: Ball.  
Balls were pivotal in the Regency era, as one of the big social gatherings and also a rare legitimate chance for ladies and gents to 'intimately' mingle - and try their luck with the still available candidates on the marriage market, testing the waters for courtship and so on... for instance by inviting /being invited to dance :D . Dancing with the same partner for more than one time in the same event was very significant in such context >D - .  
As for this ball place in my illustrations timeline, it could have been easily Chapter 0 too, as the start and first meeting of all the depicted ships :D, or the final installment sealing the ships sailing. Ditto on their clothes... there is a loose continuity nod with the previous pics in the series ;D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to the Regency Week mods for organizing this lovely event :3  
> Do check the YRW AO3 collection for a cornucopia of period YOI fanworks!  
> \---  
> The 5 pics will also be on twitter and tumblr, they're linked in a single thread [here](https://twitter.com/bowldeepfannish/status/1260041093443354625)

**Author's Note:**

> Blessed be the Regency Week I'm an utter sucker for this time period.  
> The fanarts are also linked on twitter in a single thread here btw https://twitter.com/bowldeepfannish/status/1262275416783499264


End file.
